The present invention relates generally to a printer such as a typewriter or similar device. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such a printer which includes a print mechanism wherein a print head moves along a platen for printing characters on a sheet of paper which is fed perpendicularly to the platen.
Printers of this type are usually provided with a main cover which covers a print mechanism. In a portion of the main cover located above the print mechanism, there is provided an opening in which are disposed a paper holder for supporting and guiding a print paper which is supplied to the print mechanism, and a paper guide for guiding the printed paper backwardly.
If these paper holder and guide are small, the print paper cannot be fully guided and supported. If the paper holder and guide are relatively large in size, it is convenient to support and guide a print paper. However, the larger the paper holder and guide are, the less convenient it is to carry the printer because the paper holder and guide project a larger distance upwardly from the main cover of the printer.